


I'm coming home

by oh_captain (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e16 Illuminated, F/F, Hypothermia, Maybe - Freeform, cora saves the day, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Cora showing up and finding Lydia outside</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm coming home

Cora hadn’t wanted to go back to Beacon Hills at all. But knowing Derek was back at that hellhole alone kept gnawing on her.

She was driving back now, annoyance running through her.

As she pulled up to the loft, she heard nothing but pulsing music and heartbeats sounding in her ears. One though, one caught her off guard. It was slower than the rest, and it didn’t sound right.

She got out of the car, running up stairs and opening the door. Just as she thought, lights lined the place and a full on rave was going on. She followed the heart beat though, going onto the balcony. And she saw Lydia, shivering on the ground.

She rushed forward, dropping to her knees to grab onto the girl immediately she drew back at the icy touch.

She reached back though, prepared this time and clutched the girl close, trying to get as much skin to skin contact.

Lydia flinched before leaning into the touch.

"Lydia! Lydia, are you okay?" Cora hissed. "Who did this?"

Lydia’s head shook and her lips pursed before trying to open. 

Cora shook her head. “It doesn’t matter, I got you now,” and with that, she picked up Lydia and jumped over the ledge, landing on her feet and running.

"I’ll take care of you," She reassured the shivering girl.

Lydia smiled a little and leaned in closer to the warmer girl.


End file.
